Ptolemy Alexander
Ptolemy Alexander Biography Alexander was born to the family Ptolemy, a prominent Sluissi family with a rich history. Tolly studied at the Jedi Academy until he contracted a life threatening disease, the cure for which left him extremely long lived, but sterile and force-blind. Returning to Sluis Van Tolly became a scholar, a technician and a military man. The military lead to a single term as Sluis Van's senator in the Republican Senate. In the following decades Tolly refocused his life on applied sciences, quickly becoming renown as one of the greatest techs in the galaxy. One of his most famous designs was the slave system on the Katanna Fleet. After the disaster with the fleet Tolly made several attempts to find the lost dreadnaughts. Tolly served again in the Galactic Senate, this time as a replacement Senator for the entire Sluis Sector. Afterwards he started a consulting business with his partner Spaarti, only the largest corporations could afford his services. Tolly was kidnapped by the CIS in the early days of the Clone Wars, defecting to the Galactic Republic and becoming chief of research. Tolly's account of these events in a novel made him a galactic hero. While chief of research Tolly tutored young Mitth'raw'nuruodo and young Reng Kasr. During the Clone Wars Tolly saw very little action, however his meritous events at the Battle of Sluis Van earned him the rank of Admiral. Tolly discovered that the Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Master of the CIS too late to stop his rise to power, rebelling against the Empire days after it's formation. Tolly not only saved a great deal of Jedi artifacts he also dealt a death blow to the Imperial cloning machine and stymied the Death Star project. Tolly went into hiding, creating the legend of the Morning Star, and outlaw tech ship that allowed him to hide from the Empire and stay abreast of technological advancement. It was during this time that he met Tonn Venn with whom he built the Color Droids. It was during this time period that Tolly built the XL power droid series as well as XL-1. Tolly recruited the young Ket Maliss as his security chief and recruited Major Lagg for the same position. Sometime after the Battle of Endor and the formation of the New Republic, the Morning Star closed it's doors to the public. New astrological data had come to Tolly's attention and he began the long, yet successful, search for the Katanna Fleet. The search for and refurbishment of the Katanna Fleet lasted until the Xen'Chi invasion. Realizing the threat to the galaxy, Tolly offered his services to the Empire now led by his old student Mitth'raw'nuruado, better known as Grand Admiral Thrawn. Tolly is now Moff of the Bilbringi system. Tolly is currently rebuilding the Bilbringi shipyards. The Jedi Academy Tolly grew up on Coruscant at the Jedi Academy. From a young age he showed a penchant for mechanical understanding, an understanding enhanced by his force potential. Under Master Yoda's tutelage young Tolly was taught the beginnings of holocron construction and created a series of simple holocrons that taught what rudimentary force skills Tolly had mastered. Jedi instruction being highly individualized Tolly began lightsaber construction very early, constantly trying to innovate designs. As a student of the force Tolly learned new techniques very quickly but had a low midichlorian count Sluis Van Colonel Ptolemy Senator Galactic Tech The Katanna Fleet Senator Again Prelude to the Clone Wars First Hero of the Clone Wars Admiral Tolly Imperial Betrayal Rise of the Morning Star The Galactic Civil War Finding the Katanna Fleet Moff Tolly Skills Category:Sluissi